Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Forest Rangers * Hunters Locations: * Beaver Mountain Items: * Passing Cloud's Flute Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Synopsis2 = The Black Knight, Captain Britain and King Vortigen have been led to an Elven village by their ally Moondog where they take a moment to rest. Vortigen tells the two costumed heroes to enjoy it while they last as their Goblin pursuers are not far behind them. Moondog also tells them that they have almost reached Otherplace and that his fellow Elves have prepared boats to ferry them on the rest of their journey. However, Captain Britian still cannot bring himself to believe everything that has happened to them so far and questions why this is happening to him. The Black Knight tries to calm Captain Britain, telling him that they have to put their trust in Merlyn and his plans for them. Soon the calm is broken when Vortigen hears something in the woods, but is delighted to learn that it is only his wolfe Lupe. Lupe isn't alone, as a horde of Goblins led by Groglin have followed Lupe to this location and with their enemies off guard launch their attack. With the elemnt of surprise, many of the Elven warriors fall at the hands of the Goblin horde. The Black Knight, without his enchanted Ebony Blade, grabs an Elven sword to defend himself as the Golbins converge upon them. All seems lost as the creautres have them with their backs towards the water with nowhere to go. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Elven Village Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer3_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler3_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Captured by Abdul Kazir of Sept, Nick Fury is forced to enter his Labarynth of Doom in order to try and save Dum Dum Dugan, the Countess and Nasar al Din from his clutches. After narrowly escaping a spike trap, Fury is forced to battle three female warriors armed with razor shap fans. When he tries pulling his gun it is sliced in half, leaving him seemingly defenseless. However, even without weapons, Fury is able to incapacitate two of the three women. The third, he tries to strike with a dart from his blow gun. Although she deflects it with her fan-weapon, the dart ends up landing on her foot, knocking her out instantly. Fury then finds his path blocked by lasers and as a jest, the shut off switch is also blocked by lasers. However, this doesn't stop Fury, who takes the dimond laced edge of a trick silved dollar and uses it to pass through the laser beam and hit the shut off button. As he enters the final chamber, Abdul Kazir appears before him on a video monitor. Suspended over a flame are Fury's friends and ally. Kazir offers Fury a limited time to save their lives, all he need do is remove the globe in front of him and they will be set free. Knowing this is some kind of death trap, Nick Fury ponders this no-win situation. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Sept hideout Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Ant-Man! | ReprintOf4 = Tales to Astonish #41 | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals #6 | StoryTitle6 = Night-Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = David Lloyd | Inker6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Scoops Daly has the story of a life time as he has become a hostage of some hotel robbers while trying to get a story about the Night Raven for the Sentinel Newspaper. This has led to a speedy escape in a stolen car with Night Raven in pursuit. This chase has also attracted the attention of a motorcycle cop who tries to get Scoops to pull his car over. Instaed, one of the crooks shoots the cop causing him to wipe out on his motorcycle. When Night Raven catches up in his own vehicle he exchanges gunfire with the crooks. Eventually, one of the vigilante's bullets strikes the tire of the car causing it to lose control and crash. Recovering from the crack-up, Scoops finds that his captors are unconcious as well as a black bag they were carrying containing tons of stolen money. Scoops is enticed by the fact that it is more money than he makes in a year and decides he needs to go someplace safe to think about what to do with the money. Running to an earby barn, he finds it locked and when he turns he sees the Night Raven standing before him. Begging for his life, Scoops insists that he is not a criminal and passes out when the Night Raven places his hand upon Daly's forehead. Instead of being branded and killed by the vigilante, Scoops wakes up later he has been spared and the two crooks killed with the Night Raven's mark. Scrawled on the door of the barn is the Night Raven's trademark statement. Scoop comes back with his story which lands on the front page, even though he didn't find out who the Night Raven was. However, Scoop is determined to find out, if only to thank the masked vigilante from steering him away from the temptations of crime. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hotel Robbers Other Characters: * Motorcycle Cop Locations: * Unnamed City Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = What If the Hulk Had Always Had Bruce Banner's Brain? Part One: The Origin of the Hulk! | ReprintOf7 = What If? #2 | Quotation = | Speaker = | Notes = Continuity Notes The Black Knight * The Black Knight is without his trademark weapon here because the Ebony Blade was shattered in , it is eventually repaired in . Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is complicated as he's not in the flesh. He was mortally wounded decades ago as revealed in . He has since been operating in sophisticated LMD bodies as revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}